Webby Vanderquack (2017)
This article is for the Webby Vanderquack from the 2017 series; for the original series, see Webby Vanderquack. Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack is the tritagonist in DuckTales series. She is the granddaughter of Bentina Beakley, and is a huge fan of Donald Duck and his adventures. Description The heart (and the fists) of the team. Webby has spent most of life isolated in Scrooge's mansion obsessing over his past exploits and training for action with her granny. Now that she's out in the world, Webby is itching for every adventure the world (and being a normal kid) has to offer! Personality Webby is an adventurous, hyper-active cute girl who dreams of being an explorer. Webby has had very little social contact in her entire life prior to the events of "Woo-oo!", which makes her socially awkward upon meeting new people. Webby is a excitable young girl, often rambling and never knowing when to stop speaking. In addition to her cuteness and beauty, Webby is kind and sweet and cares about those around her deeply. She is a big fan of the McDuck family, and is very knowledgeable on many aspects of their genealogy and always enjoys studying their exciting and mysterious family. Webby is a very athletic and capable young girl, skilled in espionage-tactics, accents and parkour. With all of her cooped up energy for adventure and danger Webby can make a small game intense; as shown in Daytrip of Doom! Physical appearance Webby is a small white duck with a pink bow on the right side of her head. She sports a blue and pink top and a purple skirt. Skills and abilities Even though she is a kid Webby show great prowess. She is a great survivalist, with combat training and knows espionage-tactics. And has a lot of worldly knowledge; accent legends, curses and different languages including ancient ones. This makes her the most capable of the kids, with all her training and knowledge. Relationships Huey Huey and Webby have a brother-sister like dynamic. They are both very intelligent for their age and are always prepared and resourseful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding and honest with her which shows in The Beagle Birthday Massacre! where Huey gives up having an adventure with his brothers to let Webby feel included, and comforts Webby by promising her to never leave her behind. Although in Terror of the Terra-firmians! they're shown to have a different outlooks; Webby is very open-minded while Huey is logical and goes with what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other but they would put their arguing aside and help each other. Dewey Webby and Dewey are very close friends, who are kindred spirits with their mutual love for adventures and exploration. They are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards each other. This shows in Daytrip of Doom when everyone was hesitate to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-zone, knowing she is going to be a handful, but Dewey wants to give her a chance and help her out. And in The Great Dime Chase when Dewey wishes to know about his mother he goes to Webby and she helps him through all the trails, and they discover a secret room dedicated to Della, Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. Louie Webby and Louie don't have a lot in common but they're still good friends. Webby has shown to sometimes get frustrated with Louie, when he ignores her warnings and does he own thing. This is shown in Woo-oo when he takes the medusa gauntlet, and in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra where Louie seeks out to manipulate situations to his own benefit. Yet despite their differences they help each other in times of need. Appearances Shorts (50%) * Donald's Birthday! * Meet Mrs. Beakley! * Meet Webby Vanderquack! Season 1 (88%) * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! Quotes Video __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 Characters